From me to you
by ayrINSPIRIT
Summary: Being trapped inside a closed space with someone you ve kissed is never easy. Especially if that someone is horny. "Why would I listen to you? you're not my father" I gave him a scary glare. "I will be a father if you don t stop." Oh my gosh, that stopped me. Fanfic for Natsume s Birthday.


After long long years~ I have a new fanfic to post bwahahaha! (I'm just being stupid sorry)

**A/N:** Well this fanfic is sitting in my documents for awhile now, and I want to give Natsume a birthday gift~ (though I know Mikan is more than enough ^.^)

Sorry for the wrong grammar and everything. English is not my first language so yeah (Maybe I should take creative writing now.) Oh By the way this story is AU

I just love this couple so much~ NatsuMikan FOREVER!

**Me:** How old are you really? are you forever an eleven years old boy?

**Natsume:** None of your business.

**Me:** Yes it is~ Because I made a very yummy fanfic for you! I bet your thinking something perverted hahaha!

Natsume: Freak.

**Me:** This fanfic is for ages 18+ (though I'm not 18+ still~ ) If you're below 18 and wants to read this fanfic, Ready your mind, It's not really that mind fucking (sorry for the term J and this is considered MA I guess? I'm not really sure.)

**Mikan:** Ne, Ay-chan What is your gift really?

**Me:** A very tasty story about you and Natsume

**Mikan:** Oh! tasty you say, then does it means howalons are included? *eyes twinkling*

**Natsume:** Another Freak, Do the Disclaimer already! I want to know your stupid present.

**Me:** Awww, someone's impatient haha that's not the way to say please! I own Gakuen Alice so be prepared Natsume Bwahahaha!

**Natsume:** She doesn't own anything except for this story plot. Don't be deceive by this delusional author.

**Me:** Ouch you wound me *ack* Then of with the story~

* * *

**From me…**

I found myself stumbling, falling into his arms. I tried to pull away but he held me tight.

¨Shh¨ his voice was soft and hot at the back of my neck. Someone knocked at the door and shouted

¨Who has a key for this?¨ after opening the door we were nowhere to be found.

¨It´s so cramped here¨ I whispered, we can be heard you know and if we are to be heard that means problem and problems are never good.

We´re hiding at the closet with ourselves locked inside. His arms was wrapped around my waist and I can feel his breathing.

My black mini dress was riding upward.

¨If you do anything funny your dead.¨ I said with a glare to prove that I´m actually really serious.

¨As if I´ll touch you or something polka.¨ If we´re not inside of this tiny closet I swear this guy would beaten to oblivion. I just rolled my eyes at him.

¨We should be shutting up now you know.¨ I guess, it´s a very good idea because the sound outside stopped. But we know that they´re still there, and I really didn´t want to think too much on what they are doing.

¨Hey, little girl you heard that right?¨ Oh god! I just said that I don´t want to think too much about it.

¨Yeah I know, I'm not dumb you know. and Thanks Captain Obvious¨ I just rolled my eyes, kissing is not my concern especially that I'm now pressed up to the boy that I´ve kissed.

It´s not very good for the health I swear because any second I may received a severe heart attack.

I can feel his hands at my butt now! Since when did he lowered his hands!? and It´s now creeping under it.

¨What are you doing?!¨ I harshly whispered. He didn´t answer me. So I wiggled and tried my best to get out of his arms and then I felt something poking me, my eyes widened and then I looked up at him. His face was so near that I could feel his breath on me. But that´s not the problem the problem is- he´s horny and I can feel it poking my inner thigh.

¨Stop wiggling!¨ he hissed oh god, I need to get out but if I get out we will be caught and that is problem! His hands cupped my but so I jumped a little.

¨Why did you do that?!¨ I bit back a snarl.

¨Because you keep on moving when I said don´t!¨

¨Why would I listen to you? you're not my father¨ I gave him a scary glare.

¨I will be a father if you don´t stop.¨ Oh my gosh, that stopped me.

¨How will you be a father? Did you impregnate someone?¨ really, I should know that he sleeps around I can feel that he want to punch me right now but he can´t we´re so cramped here!

¨You- you, urhgg are you that dense?!¨ Ohh it looks like he´s really mad. But it´s not a reason to tell me I'm dense! what a jerk!

¨I'm not! you bastard¨ I just want to have my personal space back! is that too much to ask?

¨Stop moving already!¨ I heard a moan, If they´re making out awhile ago now they are having uhh I can´t say that F word! I heard him hiss, and the poking shifted it is now at my pussy and now he is rubbing it! uhh it feels good, no-no what am I thinking?!

¨Ahhhh¨ Shit I moaned, I looked at him and saw him smirked.

¨Your so wet I can feel it.¨ Huh? how could he? we´re dressed, or my wetness is overflowing noooo, I'm so ashamed!

¨Wh-what are you saying?! it´s impossible!¨

¨Yeah sure, think what you want, suit yourself¨ He smirked and thrust faster.

* * *

I guess I'm not the only one who´s affected. Heh. She moaned and it´s because of me how cu- what I did not think she is cute.

What the fuck? My mind is just clouded by what I'm feeling I guess.

I need to be near her, I want her. Now where did that thought came from? I can´t focus now, my mind says don´t and my body say do it.

Fuck it all! I'll just do what I want! I can feel her wetness and it´s for me.

I think she just came from my ministrations, Her juices dripped and coated my member.

That´s it, I can´t control myself this is the last straw. I did warn her and she did not listen.

¨Hey little girl, I'm sorry¨ She looked at me with her half opened eyes I can see her confusion, she was so sexy with her looking at me like that. I hooked my finger to her panties and pulled them down.

I took hold of one of her sexy legs and entered my member to her slick and wet pussy.

Oh god She feels so good. She´s so hot and tight. I almost cum when I entered her. She clung to me for dear life.

I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. I felt terrible but I did not regret any. I just stopped for a minute to let herself adjust to me. That minute was hell. I want to pound her so hard.

I felt her moving and thank god for that, So I let my instincts do all the thinking. I kissed her to muffle the sounds we´re making, but I guess it´s not needed for the sound outside is much louder than us.

She nibbled my lower lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and I can feel her tongue massaging my tongue, ughh that´s sexy.

I can´t stop myself anymore with her warm and tight pussy ( and it´s getting tighter, I think she's about to cum as well) wrapping around my dick and her mouth doing a sensual dance with mine.

I can´t warn her now, with one last hard thrust I cum inside her. I filled her insides with month's worth of cum so it must be thick. I don´t want to pull out yet. I just want to cuddle here with her.

I'm getting scared of myself. I'm not like this. I just want sex and nothing more. I don't do cuddle or I don't even care what the other felt, as long as my desires are fulfilled.

But with her, it´s different I cared about what she felt. I want her to like this as much as I liked it. I want to cuddle with her here.

In the closet.

* * *

"Ohhh Inchou! You're brilliant~ thou I don't expect you to have that in you" Koko teased Inchou resulting for him to blush.

"Hey Koko~ don't tease My Yuu!" Anna defended, Well Anna love's Yuu so we can't do anything about it.

"Chill woman, I don't mean harm alright" Sumire whacked Koko's head with her fist.

"Because you keep on teasing Yuu! you know Anna's so protective of _Her_ Yuu" Sumire wiggled her eyebrows while looking at a blushing Anna.

"Oh they're blushing, we should call them the blushing couple!" Sumire agreed.

"This two are really made for each other, I can't imagine the outcome of their kids anymore." Nonoko and the other's sighed. They're used to this couple already.

"Do you think Natsume will be happy if he saw our present for him?" Ruka asked his wife.

"I bet they're doing what Inchou wrote already." Hotaru stoically said. Oh so much for having a best friend like Hotaru.

"Uhh yeah, I guess so with Natsume I think he will not wait because patience is a thing he will never have" Ruka just sigh.

* * *

"Ne Natsume" Mikan's lazily drawing circular patterns to Natsume's bare chest.

"Hmm?" Natsume looked down at Mikan with his crimson eyes that is full of love for his brunet.

"Happy Birthday" She said then kissed his lips tenderly. The kiss became a passionate make out session. After a few minutes they parted for air and looked at each other lovingly. Mikan snuggled more and Natsume held Mikan tight.

"I love you" She said.

"Hn" that's the most possible answer she can get out of him and it doesn't matter because action speaks louder than voice.

"and I always will, Forever" She whispered then feel asleep to the arms of her Forever.

**To you.**

* * *

Thank you for reading~ I really like this story so far not because it has smut alright? Well okay yes, because it has smut! But it's just a part of it. the other reason is because I felt kind of satisfied with my smut writing. I had fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading this also

Oh and I also like the _forever_ part~ hahaha I got the idea from Breaking Dawn part two (The last installment of Twilight saga movie) by Stephenie Meyer. (I don't own Breaking dawn I just said it yeah I know.)

Again sorry for the wrong grammars. I wished to reached 2 thousand words but yeah, I can't poor me but I will, I know, someday nyahaha~

I'll be glad if you can help me more to improve but no Flames.

Thank you again and Let's greet Natsume a **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

(Though I still don't know he's real age -.-)

* * *

"I cannot have anyone else hold your hand at the end, but myself."

-**Natsume** **Hyuuga**


End file.
